


Baby Black Widow Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Black Widow!Dragon, De-aged Natasha (sort of), Fanart, Gen, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of her life: someone sees that pretty - or, at the moment, actually downright <i>cute</i> - face, and forgets that she can <i>quite</i> easily wipe that smile off their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Black Widow Dragon

Baby Black Widow! I really like the way the blue for her eyes came out here. ^^

 

(Big version's on my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/#/d5hbotd).) 

 

I think the next one up may actually be Odin - I hadn't originally planned on doing him, but got a special request. *g* So, if I can just get this stupid hind leg to cooperate so I can finish the sketch... 


End file.
